


Yours

by jangsol



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Werewolf Mates, i really dont know what world i'm building, yoohyeon is a scared werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol
Summary: “I love you.”Minji had no doubt it would last an eternity.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for quite a while now. It just wouldn't leave me. It had a total of 7 drafts, and two reworks. That... is a lot :shooksiyeon: It is by far not my best work, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. This is the prequel to Hold Me With the Full Moon.
> 
> Enjoy :')

"I'm a werewolf."

Kim Minji had never heard anything more incredulous in her life. Kim Yoohyeon sat cross-legged on her bed, teeth worrying her lip, thumbs twiddling in her lap. Her girlfriend probably told her her most-kept secret and all Minji could do was gape. She thought it was just the lighting, or maybe some sort of mood contacts that were the latest "in" thing. She had never expected the explanation to her girlfriend's shifting iris colour to be this…supernatural.

"Unnie," Yoohyeon called out, anxiety laced in her voice. "Please say something."

If she didn't realize it before, she realized it now, how Yoohyeon would nuzzle into her neck at night. How her hands would paw against her, and she would whine as those paws turned to scratches, light against her skin. And there were times when her strength startled Minji, the lanky girl easily flipping them over, her low growl a vocal indication of her thirst...

Minji licked her lips as she tried to find the right words to say.

"I'm—"

"Aren't you scared?"

The twiddling stilled and Minji could hear the sharp intake of breath. She had seen Yoohyeon being nervous, just before their tests and when she asked her out, but not like this. Her face was strained, her eyebrow creased, body trembling.

Minji shook her head. "I'm not."

Yoohyeon believed it. Almost. "You haven’t seen my wolf."

"Then show me."

" _No_." Yoohyeon shook her head vigorously. She shifted away from her on the bed, putting more distance between them. "I'm not going to show you my hide."

Minji gripped the edge of her seat.

"Yoohyeon—"

"Don't touch me!"

Her outstretched hand was swatted away. It stung, along with her heart. Immediately realizing her mistake Yoohyeon buried her face in her hands.

"Unnie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry—"

"Yoohyeon it's alright—"

"I have to go."

Her breath hitched in her throat—Yoohyeon opened the window and leaped out before Minji could say another word. She scrambled to the window, leaning out into the cold night air, searching in the dark for Yoohyeon's silver hair that was nowhere to be found.

*****

_Minji found herself pressed against the back of her headboard, trying to keep up with the younger girl fervently pressing their lips together. She opened her mouth, letting Yoohyeon in, grinning as she did so. Yoohyeon pulled away._

_“Why, what are you laughing at?”_

_Minji looked at Yoohyeon, dazed and breathless. Then chuckled. “What got into you today?”_

_Yoohyeon swallowed thickly. “I- it’s nothing.”_

_The older girl didn’t get to ask another question because Yoohyeon pulled her in for another searing kiss._

_“Yoohyeon… I’m not… going… anywhere…” Minji tried to squeeze in the words between kisses._

_“You don’t know that…” Yoohyeon whispered against her lips._

_“What would make me leave you?”_

_“Stuff… I don't know. Maybe one day you'll be scared of me, or maybe one day you'll hate me—"_

_Minji cupped Yoohyeon’s jaws with her hands and she kissed her, slow, and languid, like they had all the time in the world. They did have all the time in the world._

_“Nothing is going to make me hate you. Kim Yoohyeon, I’m yours. Always will be.”_

*****

Two days. There was no news for two days, until Minji had a surprise knock at her door, a late afternoon on a long weekend off classes. She was even more surprised to see an unacquainted familiar face standing at the entrance of her apartment, the brunette greeting her with a curt nod when she opened the door. Minji could barely pull out a name from the depths of her mind.

"Yubin?"

"Minji, right?"

"Yes."

Minji remembered her. She was Gahyeon's girlfriend, who was Yoohyeon's sister. They've met but never really spoke to each other.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

Yubin wasted no time. "Yoohyeon is missing. She hasn't come home in two nights. Have you seen her?"

"No, not since…" Minji trailed off as the gears began to work in her mind. "Wait a second—"

"Yes. Gahyeon is a werewolf."

"And you're—"

"Her mate. We think Yoohyeon has gone berserk with her heat unchecked and we need you. Hurry."

*****

A twig snapped under the weight of her boot, and Minji swung her leg over another log trudging behind Yubin.

"Gahyeon has been trying to track Yoohyeon down. But everytime she picks up a trail, Yoohyeon is gone. If, and when we do find her, the only person who can calm her down right now is her mate."

_By Yoohyeon's mate she means…_

"Yes, you're Yoohyeon's mate," Yubin answered her unspoken question. Minji had suddenly stopped in the middle of the woods when the realization hit, and Yubin was perceptive enough to know what was going through her mind. “Though, not really officially yet but, she definitely has chosen you already.”

"Yoohyeon tried to tell me…" Minji trailed off. Her mind raced as the pieces began to fall into place.

“It never had been easy for her…” Yubin stopped to look back at her for just a moment. “The first person she chose as her mate, well, it’s not my place to tell—it didn’t end well. She didn’t love for a long time… until she met you. Gahyeon and I thought it was a miracle. _You_ are a miracle.”

“I…”

The edges of Yubin’s lips tugged a little at her loss of words. “She’s afraid that you’re not ready. When werewolves pick their mate, they pick their mate for life, and she chose you.”

Minji shook her head. “But I’m… a nobody.”

Yubin shrugged and continued her trek. “She must have seen something in you.”

The redhead sighed. “What could she possibly see in me?”

“That, is for you to ask her.” Yubin offered her an encouraging smile when she looked up. Minji smiled back, and gave her a little nod. She would, when all this was over. Yubin continued the trek, Minji trailing close behind her, before the shorter girl raised her hand in warning and Minji almost walked into her.

"What is it?"

Yubin shushed her. "Something is coming."

Minji tilted her head in confusion before looking around.

"Yubin, I don't hear—"

"Duck!"

Yubin pushed her away as a black-brown blur moved through the air, knocking the brunette into the ground. Minji scrambled onto her knees in panic as she watched Yubin struggle with the wolf.

“Yubin!”

But her fears were short-lived when Minji finally drew close and found that Yubin was trying to avoid the wolf’s licking tongue, grunting with the effort.

“Ugh, Gahyeon—stop—no—! HEY! I told you—”

Minji saw it happen before her eyes, the snout and hide receding to reveal a very naked Gahyeon. The young wolf was now straddling Yubin in an attempt to kiss her, which she successfully did, because the trapped girl gave up halfway. When they pulled away Yubin huffed.

"I hate it—"

"—when I do that. I know. I love you."

Gahyeon gave Yubin another kiss which the brunette accepted. Minji cleared her throat. Yubin quickly reached into her backpack to pull out a robe for Gahyeon who swiftly put it on, tying a quick knot before standing up. The young girl walked over, smiling at Minji as she knelt down in front of her. Surprised and confused, she awkwardly wrapped her arms around the small waist when Gahyeon hugged her as Yubin looked on amusedly.

“Welcome to the family, unnie.”

*****

Yubin threw another stick into the fire, blowing on it slightly to coax it into burning a little brighter. Gahyeon had shifted back into her wolf, choosing to lie down close to Minji for the night. Her eyes shifted, brows lifting up a little, before she pawed at her knee and yapped. Minji looked at the wolf. Somehow even in her hide Gahyeon still retained the mischievous glint in her eyes. Minji smiled.

“She likes head scratches,” Yubin said. Minji raised an eyebrow and gingerly placed her hand on Gahyeon’s head. “Right between her ears… there, yeah.” Minji looked at Yubin as she moved her hand around the wolf’s head, stopping at the spot she indicated, before wiggling all five fingers. Gahyeon immediately laid her head on her lap and let out a contented whine.

“You hit the right spot.” Yubin grinned.

Then Gahyeon got up, plopped half of her body onto Minji, flipping onto her back with her paws up in the air. The wolf side-eyed her with her tongue hanging out one side of her mouth, expectant. Minji looked to Yubin, both eyebrows raised.

“Spoiled brat,” Yubin spat out.

“I’m sorry, what?” Minji was confused.

“How good are you with puppy belly rubs?” Yubin asked nonchalantly.

“Um… Cherry likes them.”

“Well, she’s asking for one now.”

“Oh.”

Minji put her hand on the wolf’s torso and rubbed. Gahyeon’s ears flattened against her head, her eyes half closed, contented. Yubin shook her head as she popped another almond into her mouth.

“Why?” Minji asked.

“She’s taking advantage of you, a new member of the family. No one gives her belly rubs like that. Spoiled brat.”

Gahyeon barked at Yubin.

“What? And hey, you’re heavy. Get off Minji, now.”

Minji laughed as Gahyeon whined, wriggling underneath her, a paw on her arm, giving her a look— _don’t listen to Yubin._

“Your puppy eyes aren’t going to work, Gahyeon.”

“It’s okay, Yubin. I don’t mind.”

“That’s what you say now,” Yubin said, munching on another almond as she stood up to set up the tent. “But wait till you get asked to belly rub for a century and we’ll see if you still don’t mind.”

“A… century?”

“Yep.”

Minji looked on, dumbfounded. “H-How old are you, Yubin?”

“A hundred and fifty-four.”

“A _what_?”

“Hundred and fifty-four.”

Minji blinked. The brunette looked barely twenty. “And Gahyeon?”

“A hundred and seventy-two.”

The redhead looked down at the wolf who had her eyelids closed from the satisfaction of belly rubs. Gahyeon didn't even look like she was past eighteen…

Perhaps it’s all those years that honed Yubin’s perception. Like now, as she once again answered her unspoken question. “When a werewolf marks you as their mate, you share their life essence—you see better, you hear better, hell, you even heal faster. Though not as fast as them. And, your aging slows, you basically have their lifespan. And a mate is, _forever_. One wolf, one mate.” The brunette held up a finger in the midst of setting up.

Minji was lost in her thoughts when she felt a warm, wet tongue on her cheek. Gahyeon had got up from her position on her lap to sit next to her. She looked into the wolf’s deep brown eyes, then Gahyeon booped her with her snout. Minji chuckled.

“You’ll do fine, Minji,” Yubin said.

Minji nodded absentmindedly. She too got up to help with the set up when she noticed something on the back of Yubin’s elbow.

“Yubin, what’s that?”

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “Ahh this?” She lifted her arm for Minji to see the scar—a crescent shaped moon with a star sigil in the middle. “It’s your mark. You get one of these when a wolf officially marks you as their mate. Each wolf clan has a clan sigil. The Moon Star is theirs,” Yubin explained, nudging her chin towards Gahyeon. “Mate for life. Isn’t that right, Gahyeon?”

The wolf slowly stalked up to the brunette and got onto her hind legs, knocking the girl down. Yubin laughed as she struggled for the second time that day with the wolf.

“Okay no, seriously, stop.” But there was no seriousness in Yubin’s tone as she let Gahyeon smother her with licks and small nips to her hands when they were close to shoving the wolf off her small frame.

Minji looked on fondly with warmth in her heart.

*****

Minji woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and bright sunlight filtering through the synthetic fabric of the tent. She quickly put on her coat and opened the zipper to the cold morning air. Gahyeon was nowhere to be found. Yubin was tending to the fire that had mostly gone out during the night.

“Morning. Breakfast?”

“Sure.”

Minji tucked her hands underneath her arms as she huddled close to the fire for heat.

Yubin passed her a piece of bread and a hot cup of coffee. “Gahyeon’s gone to track down Yoohyeon again. She should be back soon. We’ll pack up and get ready to go by then.”

Minji nodded, quickly finishing the piece of bread before downing the coffee. She stood up to help with the tent when—

“Minji—”

—the redhead found herself rolling on the floor, a clawed paw swiping at the space she was standing on moments before.

She scrambled onto her knees, pulling Minji up with her. “Whatever you do, don’t move.”

Minji gulped, standing rigidly next to Yubin, their fingers barely touching. They came face to face with the snarling wolf, teeth fully bared, saliva dripping hungrily from its jaws, eyes bloodshot.

"Why is she like this?" Her trembling voice was barely a whisper.

"She's in heat. Wolves who can't control their heat will berserk.”

Yoohyeon snapped at Yubin, snarls getting louder by the second.

“She’s seeing me as a threat to you.”

“Okay…”

“We need to—”

Another snarl came from the right. Yubin quickly pulled Minji away as brown-black collided with silver. Yoohyeon quickly recovered from Gahyeon’s tackle, pouncing onto the smaller wolf.

“Pass me the pack, quick!”

Minji grabbed the bag and tossed it to Yubin who quickly grabbed a syringe inside.

“What’s that?”

“Tranquilizer,” Yubin said with dread. She looked at Minji. “Last resort.”

“I hope we don’t have to use that.”

“Let’s hope Gahyeon can pin her down long enough for you to do something.”

There was a loud howl, and then whines and whimperings. Minji looked in horror as Yoohyeon had Gahyeon pinned down on the forest floor, jaws wrapped around the younger wolf’s neck.

“No!”

Yubin moved towards the wolves, which caught Yoohyeon’s attention.

It happened fast—Minji moved all too fast—grabbing Yubin by the shoulders to pull her back as Yoohyeon pounced.

She skidded against the leaves and moist dirt, shoulder bound in a vice grip by strong jaws and sharp teeth. The red head looked down at the claws that dug deep into her abdomen. She looked into the bright yellow irises glaring back at her. She shakily raised her free hand and rested it against the wolf's jaw.

"Yoohyeon…"

The wolf growled, vice jaws digging into her shoulder. Minji whimpered.

"Yoohyeon… hey… it's me… it's Minji…" she breathed, stroking the fur. The grip on her shoulder slackened and recognition flashed through the yellow irises. "No one’s going after you… it's okay…"

The jaws completely let go. So did the clawed paw on her stomach. Minji winced feeling warm blood start to flow. A black-brown blur flew above her and she heard scuffling. From the corner of her dimming vision Minji saw Yubin taking off her flannel as she scrambled up to her, then there was a weight on her stomach. Her mouth moved, but the sounds didn't reach her. Her gaze fell away behind Yubin where she met brown frantic irises staring back at her, jaws dripping with blood.

The world went dark for a second. Minji floated amidst the voices drowned out by the darkness. Then she wasn't floating anymore, and white hot pain seared down her left arm. It was only after the ringing in her head died down that Minji realized it was coming from her.

The voices were loud now, echoing in her head.

“Gahyeon, grab the ointment. _Hurry!_ ”

The pain jolted her awake, cool liquid burning down a deep path into her bones that ripped a gut-wrenching scream from her.

With dazed eyes Minji looked up at the sky, forcing herself to turn and reach out.

_Yoohyeon._

_Yoohyeon._

_Yoohyeon._

_Yoohyeon—_

—she could barely make out the outline of the figure as she drowned under the pain that threatened to take her under—

_“Unnie I’m here.”_

—warmth grasped onto her and pulled her back.

Minji writhed, gasping for breath she didn't realize she was holding.

“Yoohyeon—”

Pain pierced through when more cool liquid poured, ripping another scream from her as she arched up.

“She’s not going to make it is she?”

The warm hands left her as more words echoed.

“Yubin tell me!”

The quiet voice finally spoke. “Not without getting her to Handong… or accelerated healing.”

“No… no…”

“Yooh… hyeon…”

The warm hands grabbed hers again, and Minji forced her eyes to look at the werewolf by her side. Yoohyeon’s cheeks were tear-stricken, lips quivering as she held her hand close to her lips.

“Unnie, _please, please_ , just hang on okay, ev-everything’s going to be okay…”

Each breath was getting harder and harder to breathe, and Minji’s mind was beginning to drift. “Mark me…”

The warm grip tightened. Yoohyeon shook her head.

“Stop… running away…”

*****

_Minji sighed, body melting into the mattress under Yoohyeon’s familiar weight grinding her down with a growl. She lifted her head, granting her access to her neck, where she left nips and kisses. Minji pulled her up for a kiss, gently cupping her face as she did so._

_“I love you.”_

_The younger girl’s glazed eyes hovered down to her lips, and she kissed her again, more urgent this time. When they parted Yoohyeon scooped her up and held her close. Minji let her. Fingers dug into silver hair, mindlessly running themselves through the soft tresses. Yoohyeon shivered and held her tighter._

_“Yoohyeon, what’s wrong?”_

_Face buried in the crook of her neck, the younger girl sighed. She shook her head slightly._

_“It’s nothing.”_

_Minji pulled away and held her girlfriend by her shoulders. “Tell me.”_

_Yoohyeon shook her head again, refusing to look at her. The redhead placed a finger under the sharp chin, gently persuading the girl under her to look up. When she finally did, the brown orbs were shiny, quivering under her gaze._

_“I’m afraid…” Yoohyeon whispered, voice almost breaking. She swallowed thickly. “I’m afraid of the future, what would become of us. And I’m afraid if you’d leave me one day, I—”_

_Minji had been listening patiently, tucking a stray hair behind ears, before she cut off the rest of Yoohyeon’s words with a kiss. The silverhead drew a sharp breath, whimpering into her mouth. Minji laid them both on the bed with her straddling slim hips. They parted, Yoohyeon’s lips swollen from the bruising kiss._

_“Kim Yoohyeon. I’m not her—I’m not going anywhere. Do you hear me?”_

_“You don’t know that.”_

_“Try me.”_

*****

Minji looked at herself in the mirror. Nothing’s changed—nothing visible at least. Except for this, maybe. Her fingers ghosted over the scar on the left side of her rib—the Moon Star sigil. She pulled her sweater over her shoulder, looking it over for scars. Clean, except for a very light line that she figured would fade away with time. Minji let out a breath, pulling down her sweater. This was it.

She whipped around, the sound of footsteps loud in her ear, only to realize it came from far along down the hallway. She recognized them. The next thing she knew she was at the door of the bedroom, swinging it open to see Yoohyeon’s relieved face.

“You’re awake.” The younger girl engulfed her in a suffocating hug. All Minji could do was laugh as Yoohyeon picked her up and moved them to the bed, Yoohyeon showering her with kisses, chanting, “You’re awake, you’re awake, you’re awake…” before she ended with a kiss to her lips. “You’re awake.”

Minji smiled as she cupped the small face to give Yoohyeon another kiss. “And you’re okay.” Her eyes darted over Yoohyeon’s face, looking for visible scars, as if there were going to be any. Yoohyeon’s hand had slipped themselves underneath her sweater, fingering the scar on her rib. Minji covered the warm hands with her own.

“It looks like you’re stuck with me. _Forever_.”

The werewolf chuckled, looking up at her and shaking her head like she couldn’t believe the situation. “Thank you, for not leaving me,” she whispered.

Minji reached out, gently placing her palm against warm cheeks. “Never.”

Yoohyeon leaned into her caress, turning to kiss the palm of her hand. “Never, or you can’t?” She smirked.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Yoohyeon leaned down for a kiss. And another. And another, till they were breathless and Minji was laughing with all the happiness in her heart.

“I love you.”

Minji had no doubt it would last an eternity.


End file.
